


Shower Thoughts

by pseu_do_nym



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Memories, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseu_do_nym/pseuds/pseu_do_nym
Summary: Enjoying a much needed shower after coming out of his coma, Alec begin's to think, and overthink, about spending some quality time with Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after S02E03 and before Alec and Magnus's conversation at the beginning of S02E04.

As the water ran over Alec’s face, he released a deep sigh that contained all the stress and anxiety he had been carrying since the day Jace had walked through that portal with Valentine in Camille’s library. He slowly rolled his head back and forth stretching out his neck. The heat from the water soaked into his shoulders, washing away the tension he had been storing in the muscles there.

 

His initial shock and despair at watching Jace be taken away by Aldertree and his minions dissipated once Isabelle explained what had happened while he was in his parabatai-tracking coma. Alec knew that as soon as the Silent Brothers began their interrogation, the truth would come out and everyone would know that Jace had never been a traitor.

 

Snapping closed the shampoo bottle, he began lathering it through his thick black hair. He closed his eyes and for the hundredth time in the last couple of hours relived his coma experience. Not only the intensity of the memories that had flooded his mind while he was under, but his awareness of everything that happening around him. Clary’s voice. Isabelle’s tears. Magnus’s magic.

 

_Magnus…_

 

Magnus had not left his side. Alec had sensed his presence throughout the entire ordeal - the tingling sensation of his magic, the panic in his voice when he spoke – it was like a ghost of a memory, but it was so real. More than anything else, Alec remembered a kiss. It was brief, and tender, but Alec could still feel the soft pressure of Magnus’s mouth against his. Rinsing his hair under the shower’s stream, Alec found himself bringing his finger tips to his mouth, gently touching his lips.

 

 _Was it a kiss goodbye?_ , Alec wondered to himself. He felt a tightening in his chest at the thought. It wasn’t exactly how he had imagined their second kiss, but it was even worse to imagine that Magnus thought it would be their last.

 

Reaching for the bar of soap on the shower ledge, Alec’s mind drifted to their first kiss and how much he had been wanting to repeat it in a more private setting. But much to his dismay, he and Magnus had not even had their first date yet. Neither were to blame; Jace’s disappearance had been everyone’s #1 priority. But now…now it could happen. And he was going to make every effort to ensure it did. He owed that to Magnus after how horribly he’d treated him early in the search. And the whole almost dying thing, of course.

 

Running the soap over his chest and down his arms, Alec began to ponder possible date ideas. He had absolutely no experience to draw from. They had discussed going for drinks a few times. And Magnus had mentioned that Ethiopian restaurant he liked. Drinks would be nice – the alcohol would probably help Alec’s nerves a little bit. However, they could always order a drink at dinner, and eating would give them time to talk and get to know each other better.

 

 _When would the kissing part happen_?, he thought curiously. Alec was only slightly surprised at his preoccupation with Magnus’s lips. After all, the Warlock was undeniably sexy. Alec knew he’d never be comfortable kissing Magnus at a bar or restaurant. It would have to happen after the date. Perhaps he would walk Magnus home and kiss him goodnight. The thought no sooner crossed his mind as Alec’s hand froze in the middle of scrubbing his right thigh and he almost dropped his soap. He felt his breath catch.

 

 _What if Magnus invited him in after the date?_ His brain jolted. Alec was no expert, but he was sure that when that happened, there were expectations attached.

 

_Would Magnus have expectations of him, beyond a kiss goodnight? If so, what type of expectations?_

 

Lost in his thoughts, Alec stood frozen as the steam billowed around him. He’d been in Magnus’s loft many times, but this would be different. If Alec had zero experience with dating, he had less than zero experience with physical intimacy.

 

_Would Magnus want to…make out?_

Alec didn’t even know what that meant. He knew that it would involve touching each other, and he’d certainly thought about touching Magnus. The evening he went to the loft to apologize, he had seen Magnus shirtless for the first time. The image was burned into his retinas. He had found it very difficult to focus on his words when all he could think about was running his hand over Magnus’s soft, smooth skin. Suddenly, Alec felt his face flush as he imagined Magnus’s long, lean fingers and agile hands on his body. He was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt his cock twitch. Looking down, he realized he was sporting a semi-erection.

 

“Damn it,” he whispered aloud.

 

Picking up where he left off, Alec continued to clean himself. He also continued to think about Magnus. Alec was sure he was overthinking the post-date activities and all the possible outcomes. It’s not like Magnus would be expecting to have sex on their first date.

 

 _Would he?_ Alec was definitely not ready for that. Alec felt his whole body warm at the thought. Sex was still a big mystery for Alec. Logically, he knew how it was intended to happen but he just couldn’t figure out how he’d want it to happen.

 

 _I wonder what Magnus likes?_  Alec swallowed hard, realizing he was now completely erect and throbbing.

 

Alec returned the bar of soap to its home on the ledge. With his hand still covered in suds, he moved it to his crotch and slowly started to stroke himself. He quietly groaned at the contact, the slipperiness of the lather creating an incredible sensation. Alec allowed himself to imagine it was Magnus touching him. It wasn’t the first time. It was at the point where Alec basically fanaticized about Magnus 24/7. He felt his lips part and his breath quicken as he thought about sliding his hands over Magnus’s perfectly perky ass.  What he’d like to do to that ass...Alec gasped and clenched his eyes shut, trying to forever capture that image, his orgasm threatening. He tightened his grip, pumping faster, visualizing his body being engulfed by Magnus’s as he hovered over the gorgeous man, kissing him, touching him, telling him how perfect he was. Alec’s panting became erratic and his head began to spin – he reached out for the shower wall with his free hand and clawed at it, blindly scrambling to ground himself, to slow down the inevitable. His efforts were futile and his orgasm hit him so hard he nearly lost footing. He knew he yelled out as he gushed against his hand; he could only hope nobody was in the vicinity to hear him.

 

As his motions slowed he fell against the cool, wet tile, pressed his cheek into it, and dropped his hands to his sides. He struggled to recover his breath and cautiously opened his eyes. He was exhausted. Completely exhausted and it had still taken him a grand total of approximately 90 seconds to get off at the thought of having sex with Magnus. One and a half minutes.

 

 _Way to go, Lightwood_. Alec grimaced. At this rate, he’d be coming in his pants like a teenager before they even got their shirts off. He washed off his hand and gave his face and body one final rinse. Turning off the water, he grabbed his towel and quickly gave himself a pat down before tossing it towards the laundry basket. Pulling on a pair of black, cotton pajama bottoms and crawling under the blankets, Alec nodded to himself. His mind was made up and he knew two things for sure.

 

He was going to ask Magnus out on that date. And he was absolutely and undeniably head-over-heels for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 


End file.
